First Ninja
The''' First Ninja''' is the last ninja from the Norisu Nine who became the first Norrisville Ninja and trapped the Sorcerer underground. He currently resides within the NinjaNomicon. Personality The First Ninja is serious and grim, taking his role as the Ninja very seriously. Spending many years fighting against the Sorcerer, he is enraged and saddened when Randy accidentally ruins his plans. He also is very insightful, often speaking in riddle like the Nomicon. While usually calm, the First Ninja can also get very stressed out and frustrated, shouting at others to be quiet when trying to figure out a solution, and feeling upset when he thinks he or someone else messed things up. he appears to be emotional often letting his feelings get the better of him. he can also be quite impulsive When he thought he had failed to stop the Sorcerer, the First Ninja becomes depressed and gives up. However, he is inspired by Randy's determination and returns to trap his enemy once and for all! History The Battle with the Tengu According to the NinjaNomicon, he fought the Tengu, an ancient bird demon. The Tengu was too powerful to defeat, until he found out it's source of it's power, it's feathers. Infused in the Ninja Suit, the feathers gave it mysterious powers and forever linked the Ninja and the Tengu together, their strengths and weaknesses shared. After he defeated the Tengu, the First Ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone known as the Eye of Eternity, which is also known as the Sacred Tengu Stone. The Sorceress In 1209, when the Sorcerer and the Sorceress teamed up to cause chaos, the First Ninja fought to stop them. He pushed the Sorceress into the portal that the two sorcerers had created while trying to hit him. This banished her to the Land of Shadows. The Sorcerer's imprisonment The First Ninja finally triumphed over the Sorcerer in 1213 as seen in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja". With the help of future ninja Randy, Howard, and his squire Plop Plop, he sealed the Sorcerer underground with the Eye of Eternity, which he locked with the Sorcerer's Key. Because he knew that possessing the key was too dangerous, the First Ninja hid it. Afterwards The First Ninja continued to act as guard over the Sorcerer's prison. He wrote down everything he learned into the NinjaNomicon, as he prompted to by Randy. At some point, as explained in "Aplopalypse Now", the First Ninja came across one of the Sorcerer's balls in the possession of a corrupted villager. Once he defeated the monster, he gave the ball to Plop Plop and placed him as guardian over it in a hidden location. When it was time for him to learn the Ultimate Lesson, his memories were taken into the Nomicon for future ninjas, and his duty was given to the second Norrisville Ninja. Currently, the First Ninja exists within the NinjaNomicon. He tells Randy that it's his turn to write history in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", and in "Aplopalypse Now", he is seen sitting besides Plop Plop inside the NinjaNomicon. In Winner Takes Ball, He tells Cunningham about the Chaos Balls. Trivia *Joel McHale has also voiced the NinjaNomicon in the rare occasions it speaks (like in "Ninja Camp" and "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key"), raising interesting questions. **It's stated in "The Ninja Supremacy" that upon the Ninja's time being up, the Nomicon absorbs all of his experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. As he was the first, it's possible it means the Nomicon has his mind. *According to Randy and Howard, he talks like the Nomicon. *First Ninja has a move where he can conjure dragon-shaped energy blast. *First Ninja can hold a boulder and jammed the Eye of Eternities on the boulder which suggests his strength. *while explaining the sorceror's key the nomicon sppeared to be arguing with itself suggesting he was arguing with someone else in the nomicon Appearances Season 1 *The Ninja Supremacy (non-speaking, shown in a flashback of the Nomicon) *Sorcerer in Love (shown in flashback of the Sorcerer) *Pranks for Nothing (shown in the Nomicon) *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja (first speaking role) Season 2 *Welcome Back Catfish (clip from first season finale) *Aplopalypse Now *Winner Takes Ball Images Season 1 First ninja.png First Ninja.png cool ninjas dont look at explosions .png first ninja02.png first ninja03.png first ninja04.png first ninja05.png first ninja06.png first ninja selfie.png first ninja07.png First Ninja in Sorcerer in Love 6.png First Ninja in Sorcerer in Love 5.png First Ninja in Sorcerer in Love 4.png First Ninja in Sorcerer in Love 3.png First Ninja in Sorcerer in Love 2.png First Ninja in Sorcerer in Love 1.png first ninja08.png first ninja09.png first ninja10.png first ninja11.png first ninja12.png first ninja13.png first ninja14.png first ninja15.png first ninja16.png first ninja17.png first ninja18.png first ninja19.png first ninja20.png first ninja21.png first ninja22.png image.jpg image.png it's totally a leak guys - Copy - Copy.png|he scared it's totally a leak guys - Copy - Copy (2).png it's totally a leak guys - Copy - Copy (3) - Copy.png|he fall he smacked.png it's totally a leak guys - Copy (4).png|he shook it's totally a leak guys - Copy (3) - Copy.png fb334631-f028-40bd-8619-e46e508490b9.gif|he angy c0ae2adc-d92f-4b25-b824-27958ec2da42.png f2f32114-50d5-4438-b547-5fb345fa01ca.png it's totally a leak guys - Copy (2) - Copy.png Randy-Cunningham-9th-Grade-Ninja-post-11.jpg zzzyyzz (2).jpg zzzyyzz (3).jpg zzzyyzz (4).jpg tumblr_n0s9si30o71s1sytzo2_500.png tumblr_n0pqnuHkrB1rcype8o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0ngqrb1gH1r53v56o2_1280.jpg zzzyyzz (5).jpg zzzyyzz (23).jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (13) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (13) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (13) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (13) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Cop.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (12) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (12) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (12) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (12) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (12) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Cop.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ad.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (11) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (11) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2 hq - Copy (11) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac2860copy (5).jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac2860copy (4).jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac2860copy (3).jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac2860copy (1).jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (13) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (14) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (14) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (14) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg Bbffdbefdd05ac28copy (3) - Copy.jpg Miscellaneous Tumblr n0wwhexXUb1qirdogo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0wwhexXUb1qirdogo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n0smyo3dC61qirdogo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0smyo3dC61qirdogo2 1280.jpg Category:Character Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Character Information